


Absolutely Not. Probably.

by khaleecia



Series: AoKaga Month [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine smirked as Momoi gave a small gasp and Kuroko turned to look at Kagami. “Kagami-kun. You want to eat Aomine-kun?” </p><p>Kagami froze, the burger nearly to his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Tetsu,” Aomine drawled. Kagami’s eyes met Aomine’s in an apparent gesture of temporary truce. “He wants me in his mouth.”</p><p>---</p><p>Jumping into AoKaga month by combining Day 5 (eating) and Day 6 (friends)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Not. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for knb, so I'm open to feedback! Hope you enjoy :)

Kagami didn’t know why it had to be this way. He didn’t know why he was stuck at a table with the annoyingly narcissistic ace from the other team. 

That day, Seirin had a practice match with Touou and near the end of the game, Kagami and Aomine had gone against each other in a furious one-on-one. They had both been giving it their all, and despite the intensity of the head-to-head, when the buzzer went off, the score was a tie. Aomine was quick to point out he had made the majority of the shots, so he still considered it a win over Kagami. Instantly enraged, Kagami argued back that he did not make up the whole team. 

Seeing the impending argument between the towering teens, Momoi had suggested that they all go out to eat at a nearby burger place. The prospect of food managed to make Kagami’s anger dissipate, even though it threatened to rear its head again when Aomine made a comment about how only a simpleton could be distracted by food so easily. Kuroko had to jam his hand into Kagami’s side to redirect his attention away from Aomine so that they all could get cleaned up before leaving. 

By ordering the most amount of food, Kagami and Aomine had to wait longer to receive their food before grabbing a table, Kagami waiting even longer than Aomine. It took enough time so that the players from both teams had settled into their seats so that there was exactly one open seat at a table. At the same table as Aomine. 

“Oi. Kuroko,” Kagami leaned toward the boy next to him. “Why do we have to sit with this guy?” He jerked a thumb at the one sitting in front of him currently twisting his pinky in his ear with a bored expression. 

“You ordered a lot of food, Kagami-kun. Both of you did.” His words were matter of fact. “You and Aomine-kun joined Momoi-san and me.” Since Aomine’s order had come through first, he had sat down before Kagami. It was unfortunate that the only other open seat was at the same table.

“Tch.” Annoyed that he was stuck in such close proximity to Aomine, Kagami fiercely grabbed a burger off his tray and ripped off the wrapper. Aomine lifted an eyebrow at the display in front of him. 

“You mad at the burger, Bakagami?” He unwrapped one of his own burgers with considerably less force. He had gotten fewer burgers than Kagami, but ordering three still took longer to get out than the other orders, explaining why he was one of the last ones to get his order. 

“Uf cose not!” Kagami mumbled through a mouthful of food. He swallowed loudly and glared at the navy-eyed boy across from him. “I’m imagining it’s you!” 

Aomine smirked as Momoi gave a small gasp and Kuroko turned to look at Kagami. “Kagami-kun. You want to eat Aomine-kun?” 

Kagami froze, the burger nearly back to his mouth. 

“Don’t be stupid, Tetsu,” Aomine drawled. Kagami’s eyes met Aomine’s in an apparent gesture of temporary truce. “He wants me in his mouth.” 

“Oi! Ahomine!” Kagami slammed his hands down on the table, smashing the burger that was in his grip and face turning the same color as his hair. “What are you saying?!” 

“Hah? I just interpreted what you said,” Aomine replied with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant!” he exclaimed hotly. 

“Oh? So you wanted to grab me forcefully and rip my clothes off?” 

Momoi’s eyes moved frantically between Aomine and Kagami, not sure what to say in order to get Aomine to stop riling Kagami. “Dai-chan…” She felt Kuroko grab her hand and she quickly changed her view from the warring boys next to her to the one in front of her. He had a small smile as if he was enjoying the battle that was about to begin next to them. 

“Wh-what! No! Absolutely not! You’re gross, Ahomine!” Kagami couldn’t believe how his words and actions had been twisted and misconstrued into such perverted things! There was zero truth to what Aomine was saying, abso-frickin-lutely none. Aomine was his rival! But probably only that, nothing more!

“So much denial.” Could Aomine stop with that stupid smirk? It was grating on Kagami’s nerves more than ever. 

“Kagami-kun, could you lower your voice please?” Kuroko interjected before Kagami’s loud mouth could go off again. 

“Just eat your burgers, Bakagami,” Aomine said as he gestured toward the pile in front of him. 

“I will! But not ‘cause you told me to, Ahomine, but ‘cause I’m hungry!” Kagami needed Aomine to know that his words were not affecting any of his decisions or thoughts. He grabbed another burger, since the one he had started on was smashed on the table, and unwrapped it with more grace than before. Chewing on the juicy meat and crisp lettuce, he began to think about the stupid words Aomine had said. About ripping his clothes off and having him in his mouth. 

That wasn’t something he wanted, right? His initial response was to say no, and aren’t initial responses the ones that count? He truly did look forward to playing practice games with Touou, but it was not to look at the rippling muscles he could see through the loose tank with large armholes that Aomine liked to wear. He just happened to get glimpses. 

He looked out the window next to him, refusing to look at the person in front of him eating his own food. Momoi and Kuroko had started a conversation, trying to diffuse the tension and Aomine joined in just to exclaim that he was bored. 

He was loathe to admit it, and he would never say it out loud, but maybe Aomine was right when he said that Kagami’s denials were too much. 

Eventually they finished their meals, and most of the team had already left by then since Kagami was there for so long with his fifteen burgers. He honestly felt like he didn’t even eat that many. 

“Thanks for the food, Bakagami.” Aomine’s voice droned next to his ear as he slung an arm around his shoulders. Kagami’s thoughts had been in a completely different place, but now he realized that he didn’t feel like he ate as many burgers because that’s exactly what happened. 

“You!” Kagami snarled, but made no move to push away Aomine’s arm. 

“The way your lips moved, you made it look so tasty,” Aomine mouthed, too quiet for Momoi and Kuroko to hear. 

This time he shoved Aomine away. He was annoyed that Aomine stuck around to steal his food, even though Kuroko and Momoi had stayed behind too. As they said their goodbyes outside of the restaurant, Kagami turned around and called out, “Ahomine!”

The one being called turned his head and looked back at the redhead with an eyebrow raised, “Hah?”

“One-on-one! Tomorrow!” 

Aomine grinned, his expression changing instantaneously. “You sure you wanna lose?” 

“What are you talking about? I’ll win!” 

Waving his hand, Aomine turned back around and walked off with Momoi while Kagami walked with Kuroko in the opposite direction. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. “Kagami-kun.” Kagami looked at the blue-haired boy with a questioning glance. “You should take a deep look at yourself and your feelings.” 

“What?” Kuroko could say some really confusing and sudden things sometimes. 

“Particularly when it comes to Aomine-kun.” Kuroko was staring at Kagami, trying to will the other to understand what he did not want to say too obviously. 

“I know, stupid,” Kagami walked off. “I’m not as dumb as I look.” 

“That’s enlightening.” 

“Kuroko!” 

Kuroko gracefully dodged the fist that went flying toward him. “Will you tell him?” 

“No!” the response was immediate and expected. “Not anytime soon anyway. I need to beat him at some one-on-one’s first.”

“You’ll have to work hard to be strong enough to do that consistently.” 

“I know that! But I’ll do it, I’ll be stronger than him!” Kagami had an earnest expression and the two of them had stopped walking. Holding out a fist, he proclaimed, “Just you wait.” 

Kuroko bumped his fist against Kagami’s and gave him a soft smile. “You’ll be the best in Japan.” 

Kagami gave a radiant smile at that moment, and Kuroko thought about the imminent clashes between the two aces. When he thought about how they constantly pushed and challenged each other, he thought to when they would finally be able to admit their feelings to each other and how their basketball would change. He was really looking forward to it.


End file.
